You & me forever together
by petite vampire 7
Summary: A los 6 años me dejaste sola en aquella ciudad, a los 16 me mude a una nueva con la esperanza de encontrarte, lastimosamente mis ojos no te reconocen. Me entero accidentalmente mientras contabas todo y yo escuchando detrás de la puerta. Ahora que volviste mi monótona vida, mi historia ha comenzado a dar vueltas ¿debería considerar esto como una maldición o bendición?
1. Chapter 1

You & me forever together

Prologo: El idioma de las Flores

Ese día había despertado, con el tiempo encima porque la alerta del celular no había sonado a tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por su compañera de piso, seguro habría seguido de largo toda la mañana. Apenas nuestra heroína alcanzó a sujetarse el pelo con unos pasadores, un poco de maquillaje, para bajar corriendo al comedor de la residencia.  
Entonces ocurrió algo extraño, a la puerta de su dormitorio había un tulipán rojo. No había nota, solo la flor que silenciosamente reclamaba su atención.  
-¿De quien puede ser?  
-Peor aún- comentó su compañera, mientras ambas se dirigían al comedor-Sabes que no pueden entrar chicos a la residencia. ¿Como es que lograron dejarte este tulipán? Y vaya mensaje el que trae consigo.  
-No tiene nota.  
-No me refiero a eso, si no a que cuando te dan una flor, esta tiene un significado. Es de un complicado código que se usaba en la era victoriana para enviar mensajes codificados mediante diversos arreglos. En la actualidad está casi olvidado.- añadió eso último mientras se servían el desayuno.  
Durante el camino a la escuela encontró otra flor. Una acacia amarilla con hojas de dracena.  
Debajo de su escritorio, una gerbera naranja y un tulipán amarillo, en el casillero, un mirto junto con hojas de trébol blanco.  
-¿Pero que es lo que me quieren decir?- se preguntó, escondiendo tantas muestras de afecto- ¿Y son todos de la misma persona?  
-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Vaya vaya... como que alguien asaltó la florería para subirse un poquito la moral- se burló Ámber, las risitas de sus esbirras de fondo.- Claro, con la cara que traes hoy. ¡Nos vemos!  
"Pesada" pensó la chica y cerró la puerta del casillero. "En la hora de estudio investigaré que quieren decir la flores. Quizá de ahí obtenga una pista de quien es el remitente".  
Un rato después, la lista quedó así  
Tulipán rojo: Amor eterno  
Acacia roja, hojas de dracena: Amor secreto. Robaré tu corazón.  
Gerbera y tulipán amarillo. ¿Me amas? Amor desesperado  
Mirto y trébol blanco: Amor verdadero. Piensa en mí  
"Los mensajes parecen estar unidos, pero no tienen tampoco mucha concordancia". Se detuvo a pensar, mirando la lista. "Esto será un poquitín mas difícil de lo que pensé".

* * *

hola :D es mi primera vez que subo un capitulo aquí en Fanfiction.

Espero que les guste mis capítulos. Tratare de subir los capítulos semanalmente.

Acepto sugerencias de parte de ustedes que me permitan mejorar.

Debo confesar que este prologo no ha sido creado por mi, lo he tomado "prestado" con la autorización de su creadora.

Así que si les gusta no deberían expresarmelo a mi, si no a... *Suenan los tambores* A... 00YumiHaizara

Sin ella no habría podido subir el prologo y peor aun armarme de valor para crear una historia.

Claro que no debo dejar de lado a mi mejor amiga que me ha ayudado mucho y me ha apoyado en esta idea *suenan los tambores otra vez*a PandoraMandness

Bueno, en fin espero que les guste y disfrutenlo :D

PD: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Gerbera y tulipán amarillo

El día transcurrió normal, como siempre soportando las pesadas bromas de Amber que no perdía ni una sola oportunidad cada vez que la tenía. El timbre sonó y las clases pausaron ya no soportaba más las clases quería saber quién o quienes habían colocado aquellas flores hermosas en mi camino.

-Bueno, chicos tendrán que investigar…- comenzó a hablar el profesor Farrés y fue interrumpido por el timbre _¡sí! Salvada por la campana. Ya no soportaba más_

Espere que el trío de idiotas abandonaran el aula para ir tranquila a comer y disfrutar de mi receso. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del aula. Me percaté de que un chico rubio esperaba a alguien cerca del marco de la puerta, lo reconocí inmediatamente era Nathaniel, se acercó lentamente.

-Hola Sucrette-me saludo.

-Hola Nathaniel ¿Qué tal?-le respondí.

-Bien… ¿y tú?-pregunto amablemente.

-Bien ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?-comenzamos a conversar mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

-Nada interesante, deberes y… estudiando.

-Nathaniel, no es que te critique, no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir pero… deberías darte un respiro. Tan solo te estoy aconsejando-_ me preocupo mucho por ti, algunas veces pienso hasta que no tienes vida._

-Si es verdad, ya me lo habían dicho antes. Lo tendré en cuenta-hizo una pequeña pausa- te vine a ver porque…yo pues, yo quería acompañarte a…comer- se ponía nervioso a medida que iba diciendo cada palabra.

-Claro, no te preocupes me puedes acompañar-nos acercamos a coger cada uno su comida. Yo, por mi parte elegí una manzana roja y una porción de uvas. El cogió un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.

Mire alrededor y ninguna de las chicas estaban ahí, cosa rara. Por lo menos sabe estar alguna pero no había muestra de vida de ellas. Él encabezó la marcha, lo seguí por todo el trayecto. Las mesas más cercas estaban ocupadas, las desocupadas se encontraban al fondo. Nos sentamos y cada uno se dedicó a comer lo suyo.

-¿Y cómo te va en el colegio?- me preguntó de repente.

-Bien, muy bien- y le sonreí.

-¿No tienes problemas con los estudios?

-Pues… en realidad se me hace un poco difícil historia. Además no es mi fuerte…

-Si deseas te puedo ayudar-note un brillo en sus ojos.

-No crees que sería una molestia-mire mi bandeja.

-No, para nada me agrada estar contigo-un leve sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

-Entonces…. Cuando tenga problemas con algún deber de historia… contare contigo-y junte mis manos.

-Sí, no dudes en pedirme ayuda- y agarro mis manos. Él estaba realmente feliz-puede ser en cualquier materia. Yo sé que mi ayuda te servirá mucho.

-Gracias- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos terminamos de comer.

_**Narra Nathaniel**_

No sabía cómo invitarla a comer, estaba nervioso. Ella era la única chica que me ponía nervioso, no la conocía mucho pero eso no importaba. Tan solo quería pasar tiempo con ella y estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella. Me arme de valor y me prepare para la lucha.

-Eh…. Yo quería preguntarte si…-comencé a hablar a medida que avanzaba mi voz se convertía en un murmuro. Hasta que fui interrumpido por el timbre.

-Lo lamento pero tengo que sacar los libros de matemáticas que están en mi casillero. El profesor es muy estricto ¿no crees? siempre está a tiempo en el aula- comenzó a disculparse mientras se levantaba y vi cómo se alejaba. Se detuvo unos segundos y se giró en dirección mía-más tarde seguimos hablando- y emprendió de nuevo su camino.

-Yo… quería pedirte que saliéramos… a ir a comer unos helados-dije una vez que el comedor quedo vacío mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en dirección por donde se había ido. _Siempre ocurre algo ¿Por qué no me puedo armar de valor para pedirle que tomáramos unos helados? Creo que estoy desesperado pero cada vez que quiero pedirle para salir algunas de sus amigas la llaman o me llaman a mí ._Recordé _"más tarde seguimos hablando". Cierto a la hora de salida la buscaré de nuevo y esta vez se lo pediré_ pensé positivamente mientras me dirigía a mi curso.

_**Narra Sucrette**_

Fui directo a recoger mis libros. Por suerte no me topé con el trio. Entré en el curso y tropecé con un pelirrojo.

-¡Auch!-me queje una vez que el libro cayó en mi pie.

-Jajaja, tan despistada como siempre-lo reconocí por su cabellera roja.

-Castiel, ¿por qué rayos te detienes en la entrada?-le pregunte furiosa, mientras recogía el libro.

-Tan atolondrada te tengo, que no te percataste de que estaba aquí- comenzó a decir con sus sonrisas endemoniadamente hermosas y se rio.

-Ya quisieras-le espete tratando de no derretirme por aquella sonrisa y me dirigí a mi asiento que se encuentra al fondo de la clase.

Me distraje un rato pensando quien o quienes dejaron aquellas rosas. Y cuando me di cuenta la pizarra ya estaba casi llena.

_¡Rayos! Me distraigo un momento y la pizarra poco más y está llena. Un poco más, un poco más y a la casita. Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Nathaniel._

Las clases terminaron; un peso menos para mí. Mañana a primera hora iría a la sala de delegados para preguntarle a Nathaniel si me puede explicar lo de matemáticas.

Recogí lentamente mis cuadernos y guarde los más necesarios para estudiar y los otros decidí guardarlos en mi casillero. Por poco me olvidaba de las flores. Las junte todas y las olí.

Apenas puse un pie fuera del colegio, me invadió de nuevo la curiosidad. Quien o quienes colocaron esas flores. Camine tarareando una canción que no salía de mi cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina otro suceso extraño sucedió.

-Sucrette-escuche a lo lejos me detuve y me gire no distinguía la silueta de la persona. A medida que se acercaba note que era rubio.

_¿Nathaniel? ¿Pero que hace aquí?_

-Su...-hizo una pequeña pausa-Sucrette-termino de decir esta vez mi nombre-dame unos minutos.

-Claro-dije sorprendida-tomate tu tiempo- pasaron unos minutos hasta que dejo de estar agitado.

Comencé a buscar en mi mochila si tenía una botella de agua. La encontré y le ofrecí.

-Gracias-y tomo un sorbo de ella- pues quería preguntarte si... ¿Querías tomar un helado?

-Claro-respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara-¿Cuándo?-pregunte.

-Pues…-vacilo un rato- yo pensaba que después de la salida del colegio del día de hoy sería una buena idea- miro al suelo- pero si no puedes hoy será otra día, no hay problema-comenzó a decir yo por mi lado quería decirle que si pero él no paraba de hablar.

-Por mi está bien- mire el cielo, el clima era bueno- es verdad hoy es un excelente día para tomar un helado.

-Entonces ¿eso es un sí?- pregunto, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza se percató del ramo que llevaba en mis manos y la curiosidad lo venció- ¿y ese ramo de flores?- demando mientras señalaba lo que llevaba delicadamente en mis manos.

-Pues la verdad es que no se quien las ha dejado- hice una pausa- lo particular que me ha sucedido el día de hoy-comencé a recordar en cada lugar que las encontré- es que estas flores no formaban un ramo, cada una estuvo en diferentes lugares.

Nos detuvimos a comprar los helados cerca de un parque. No conocía aquel parque era la primera vez que estaba ahí como no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, me daba miedo perderme. Cabe recalcar que soy una experta en eso, no tengo un buen sentido de orientación. Sabía pocos caminos de los cuales estaba segura ya que mi compañera de piso me los había indicado. Él se adelantó y yo me quede contemplando el panorama.

El parque era hermoso habían muchos árboles, los cuales brindaban sombra, perfectos para un día acalorado. Estaba maravillada por aquel escenario. No estaba lejos cuando de nuevo regreso a mi lado.

-Sucrette ¿de qué sabor prefieres el helado?- me pregunto amablemente el rubio.

-M…-medite por un rato- la verdad es que no sé qué sabores tiene ¿Qué tal si te acompaño?-propuse y marchamos en dirección del heladero.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-saludo amablemente el heladero-tenemos helados de chocolate, vainilla, frutilla, coco-hizo una pausa-¿entonces que sabores prefieren?

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate por favor-dijo Nathaniel- Su ¿Qué sabor prefieres?-me pregunto.

-Vainilla-musite- sí, uno de vainilla por favor.

-Uno de vainilla y el otro de chocolate-repitió él.

-Listo-y nos entregó los dos helados- saben, últimamente no he visto parejas como ustedes-y nos sonrió.

-No…nosotros no somos enamorados-intervino él sonrojado, yo también estaba sonrojada.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el heladero-harían una bonita pareja-hizo una pausa-deberían pensarlo-ambos nos poníamos más rojos-disfruten de sus helados-nos dijo y se marchó nos quedamos parados hay unos minutos cada quien comiendo su helado. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y su sonrojo iba disminuyendo al igual que el mío.

-Es un parque muy bonito-dije para romper el hielo.

-Sí, es verdad-concordó-¿has venido aquí antes?-me preguntó.

-No, es la primera vez que vengo.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a otros lugares para que conozcas mejor la ciudad-se ofreció.

-Es una buena idea, pero no quiero interrumpir tus estudios.

-No, que va. Me dijiste que debía de distraerme, así que seguiré tu consejo.

-Sí, que bueno. Entonces, me avisas que día estarás desocupado-y comenzamos a caminar alejándonos del parque.

Y seguimos hablando de los profesores de cómo me llevaba con los de mi clase. Ahora que me detengo a pensar que he hecho más amigas que en mi anterior colegio. Tras haber estado caminando y charlando me percaté de que estaba en un lugar conocido.

_Si bien recuerdo, la tienda de Leigh queda cerca. ¡Ya se! iré a saludarlo, y de paso si se encuentra Lysandro lo saludare también. Ya que últimamente no lo he visto._

-Nathaniel, ¿podemos pasar por un lugar?

-Claro, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A una tienda que no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Entonces, vamos-y emprendimos de nuevo nuestro camino y esta vez con rumbo a la tienda de Leigh.

_**Narra Nathaniel**_

Caminamos en dirección a una tienda eso fue lo que dijo ella. Pero ¿a qué tienda se refería ella? Quería preguntarle pero contuve las ganas hasta que llegamos.

Había pasado muchas veces por esa tienda y no me había llamado la atención. La puerta estaba abierta, ella entró y yo me quede afuera esperando. Ella salió.

-Nathaniel, vamos entremos-y me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia dentro de la tienda.

La tienda estaba vacía, había solo un chico que se encontraba de espalda.

-Leigh-dijo ella a viva voz y fue en dirección de aquel chico y lo abrazo-a los años que te veo-y se rio.

-No seas exagerada-y le acaricio la cabeza- hace tres semanas que no nos vemos no han sido años.

-Jaja, pero para mí me parecieron años.

-Buenas tardes- me saludo él.

-Buenas tardes-respondí.

_¿Dónde lo he visto? Se me hace conocido._

Y de pronto vi a un chico peliblanco salir de la parte de atrás de la tienda. _¿Lysandro? ¿Pero que hace aquí? No será que aquel chico llamado Leigh es el hermano de Lysandro._

-Sabía que esta tarde algo bueno iba a ocurrir- y se acercó a Sucrette- es un placer que haya venido a visitarnos, señorita- le tomo la mano y se la beso.

-Lysandro- y lo abrazo también-¿Cómo has estado? Últimamente no te he visto en el colegio- se quejó haciendo pucheros.

-He estado ocupado- ella la miro sorprendida.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con quién?-le pregunto- ahora me dejaras a un lado.

-No te puedo decir-hizo una pausa- no me mires con esos ojos de cachorrito, además tu sabes que la…

-Curiosidad es un defecto muy feo- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Sí, ya lo sé-dijo ella y se alejó.

-Qué lindo ramo de flores llevas ahí- y señalo su mano izquierda

-¿Si verdad?-el asintió.

-Hola Nathaniel-me saludo Lysandro al percatarse de mi presencia-¿se te ofrece algo?

-No, nada-negué.

-Me está acompañando-dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿En serio?- y miro en dirección mía- eso es ser un caballero.

-Por cierto, sabes que cada flor tiene un mensaje oculto.

-Sí, mi compañera de piso me lo había dicho. La verdad es que busque información acerca de las flores y no le encontré sentido. Sus mensajes son diferentes.

-¿Entonces no formaban un ramo?- pregunto, ella asintió.

-Vaya, Su. Debes de tener muchos admiradores- acertó, su rostro estaba sereno.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese a la residencia- se despidió de los hermanos con un beso en las mejillas y un abrazo.

-Si quieres, te acompaño- se ofreció Lysandro.

-No, no te preocupes. Sé cómo llegar, además debes estar cansado- y se dirigía en dirección mía.

-Hasta mañana Nathaniel-se despidió el peliblanco y su hermano se limitó a mover la mano en modo de despedida.

Salí después de ella, estaba muy feliz. Al parecer ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Nathaniel, por todo lo que has hecho.

-De nada- sonreí-ha sido todo un placer que aceptaras a comer un helado.

-La próxima yo invito-me dijo.

-Está bien-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya es tarde así que es hora de que cada uno vaya para su hogar.

-Si gustas te puedo acompañar-propuse.

-No, que va. Si conozco el camino hacia la residencia- se excusó.

-Está bien, entonces…adiós- hice una pausa- espero pasar otro día como este contigo.

-Yo también.

-Sucrette- la llame cuando se estaba alejando- ¿sabes lo que la Gerbera y el tulipán amarillo significan? -le pregunte- se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta-significa ¿Me amas? Amor desesperado- ella iba a formularme una pregunta-había visto aquella flor antes y me gusto, así que decidí buscar más sobre esa flor y así fue como me entere.

-Gracias, Nathaniel- y continuo su recorrido-se giró hacia mí- Nathaniel- y se acercó de nuevo a mí- tengo un favor que pedirte puedes aceptarlo como rechazarlo, ¿me podrías explicar una clase de matemáticas mañana?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias y adiós- volvió a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que yo me dirigiría.

_Así que tengo competencia me pregunto quienes serán_ y continúe caminando en dirección hacia mi casa.

_**Narra Sucrette**_

Llegué a mi departamento, coloque las flores en un florero. Busque algo de comer en la nevera, estaba vacía. Tendría que hacer compras. Encontré un cereal y había leche en la nevera.

Termine de comer fui a bañarme. Me vestí y prendí la laptop, hace ya 5 días que no le había enviado un mensaje a mi mama. Lo más seguro es que estaría preocupada.

Escribí cosas sin importancia diciéndole que me iba bien en el Sweet Amoris, que me llevaba bien con los chicos de mi clase. Y que como siempre las tres pesadas me hacían bromas, y que yo las ignoraba como siempre.

Apague la laptop y me dispuse a dormir.

Me encontraba en un aeropuerto. Y estaba agitada de correr, y ahí aquel chico pelinegro a punto de marcharse junto con su madre.

-¡Espera!-grite, se detuvo y corrió en dirección mía-Sucrette llegue a pensar que no vendrías-y me abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque te marchas?-le pregunte entre sollozos.

-Te lo contare, te lo prometo. Apenas pueda te lo contare- me prometió aquel niño al cual yo quería mucho y me entrego una vitela negra con una nota musical morada y desapareció.

-¡No!- grite llorando, con mi mano extendida para impedir que se marchara.

Me desperté con lágrimas en mis mejillas y la mano extendida tal como en mi sueño._ ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me prometiste que estaríamos en contacto. Todo fue una vil mentira. Creí en ella por años._ Seque mis lágrimas, trate de contenerlas y fue en vano. Seguí llorando. Me levante de mi cama y prendí la luz. Una vez que prendí la luz fui en dirección hacia la cómoda, busque en el primer cajón la vitela, y la lleve conmigo. Revise la hora en el celular. Eran las 4 de la madrugada. Apague la luz y dormí con la vitela en mis manos. Siempre hacia eso cuando tenía aquel sueño.

* * *

jejeje lamento un poco la demora por parte mia -.-U

estaba muy viciada y he tenido muchos problemas

pero lo mas importante es que ya esta subido :D

asi que... disfrutenlo acepto sugerencias y criticas

PD: como había escrito antes yo no hice el prologo en si lo hizo otra persona que es 00YumiHaizara a ella deberían darle las gracias y a partir de este capitulo si serán mios eso tenganlo por seguro :D


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que disfruten el capitulo y lamento mucho la demora. Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews :D

* * *

**Capitulo#3**

_**Acacia roja, hojas de dracena**_

_**Narra Lysandro**_

Estaba en clase de matemáticas, creo. En realidad estaba concentrado haciendo apuntes para la nueva canción. De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar, revise quien llamaba y se trataba nada más ni nada menos de Castiel. Me acerque a la mesa del profesor.

-Disculpe, pero me podría dar permiso para ir al baño-pedí amablemente como siempre.

-Claro, vaya-y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta del aula. Una vez que abandone el aula, me dirigí apresurado al baño, para que no me pesque la directora.

-¿Castiel?

-¿Lysandro?, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?-me pregunto repentinamente.

-No, estoy en clase-respondí tranquilo.

-No sé, pero es algo urgente, así que ven en cuando puedas.

-Entonces, tendrás que esperar hasta la salida-le avise.

-Di que te sientes mal, y que iras a tu casa para descansar-comenzó a darme sugerencias para irme del instituto.

-Veré que hago-dije resignado. Sabía muy bien, que cuando él insiste es por algo urgente o alguna idea loca a cruzado por su cabeza y necesita mi ayuda.

Me tome mi tiempo para dar la impresión de que me encontraba realmente mal y me mandaran a mi casa. Fui a enfermería primero.

-Buenos días doctora-dije una vez que entre en la enfermería.

-¿Sí?-inquirió- Tiene un aspecto terrible, joven. Venga, tome asiento- se alertó cuando me vio y le hice caso.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza-y coloque mi mano en la frente-también me siento un poco mareado-hice una pausa-imagino que debe ser algún virus, sería mejor que me dieran permiso para retirarme. Y así mis compañeros no serían perjudicados.

-Sí, es verdad. Vaya y recoja sus cosas. Cuando haya terminado se pasa por aquí para entregarle un papel.

-Muchas gracias-y me dispuse a salir. Entre de nuevo al aula.

-Profesor, tendré que salir de clases. Porque no me siento bien, además ya me han dado permiso- tan solo el hizo ademan de que fuera a mi puesto y recogiera mis cosas.

_**Narra Castiel**_

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, me dirigí a abrir. Lo más probable es que se tratara de mi amigo Lysandro. No me había equivocado, le tendí la mano en modo de saludo.

-Adelante-le dije con ademan de que entrara.

-Buenos días, señorita-saludo amablemente cuando vio la figura de una chica en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Lysandro?-y se acercó en dirección de él y lo abrazo. Una vez que se separaron, el tomo la mano de ella y le beso el dorso de esta.

-¿Su?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto-¿no deberías estar en el colegio?

-Lo mismo debería decirte a ti-contraataco.

-Pero yo si-hizo énfasis en el si- asistí.

-Pero…te has marchado-siguió diciendo.

-Está bien, Su. Tú ganas -una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella.

-¿Para qué me has llamado Castiel?-me pregunto.

-Tenemos a una nueva candidata para la banda-avise, sus ojos se posaron en ella. Yo asentí.

-¿Su?, ¿Quieres unirte?-ella asintió y sonrió.-Es un honor tener a una señorita tan guapa como ella, en nuestro grupo- un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas- así que no había necesidad de pedirme autorización- y ella se dirigió en dirección a la guitarra.

_Ahora estamos los tres juntos, como antes. Qué bueno que ninguno de los dos ha cambiado mucho. Me encantaría poder decirle la verdad, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace. Y de que me odie o me tenga rencor. Me di cuenta, hasta me lo dijo. _

_**Narra Sucrette**_

De la nada Castiel, me pidió que formara parte de su banda. A decir verdad, la idea era muy buena como para desaprovecharla. El único problema era que siempre he sido insegura, y tímida. Pero con el tiempo perdería ese miedo.

Luego llego Lysandro y acepto que me integrara a la banda sin hacer una prueba. Al parecer la idea, le parecía buena.

-Entonces... ¿Cuando comenzamos?-inquirió.

-No lo sé-respondió Castiel-¿Qué opinas tu Su...crette?

-Cuando quieran, la verdad tengo mucho tiempo libre-dije y Castiel fue a coger su guitarra-¿ahora?-estaba sorprendida ellos se miraron y asintieron.

-Sí, o ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-negué.

-¿Que canción te gustaría cantar?-me pregunto esta vez Lysandro.

-La que quieran, por mí no hay problema.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Castiel sonriendo. Nada bueno pasaría.

-No cualquiera, yo creo que ustedes no elegirían cualquier canción para que yo cante-hice una pausa y mire a Lysandro para que me respondiera y me ayudara para salir de esa. Por su lado Castiel deposito la guitarra en su lugar.

-No, que va-siguió Castiel en forma de sarcasmo. Fui en dirección de Lysandro pero Castiel me detuvo y me cargo de nuevo en su hombro.

-¿A dónde creías que ibas?-me pregunto y me lanzo al sillón-ni le pidas ayuda a Lysandro.

-Auch-me queje-oye, debes de aprender a tratar mejor a las personas.

-Pero vaya, ustedes dos se llevan muy bien-y nos miro mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

_**Flash back**_

Me encontraba en un parque grande, al que frecuentaba para ir a jugar con mis dos grandes amigos de infancia.

-Lysandro-grite a penas lo vi y corrí en dirección donde él se encontraba con Castiel.

-Su-me dijo en forma de saludo Castiel y lo abrace.

Siempre jugábamos a las cogidas o a las escondidas. Era pésima para jugar a las escondidas. Cuando Castiel no contaba, él y yo nos escondíamos, sabía buenos escondites. Tenía mucha paciencia conmigo. Y lo pasábamos genial después de todo los tres.

_**End Flash Back**_

_Aquellos momentos eran los mejores, pero después ambos se fueron y... me quede sola. Tan solo falta Castiel y estaremos los tres juntos como antes. _Me deprimí de nuevo.

-¿Su?-me llamo Lysandro.

-¿Si?-pregunte no sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿Que pasa Su? ¿Te sientes mal?-y comenzó a tocarme la frente.

-No, no es nada-mentí para no preocuparlo.

-¿Segura?-hizo una pausa- ¿Te pasa algo? Algo te pasa-sabía que no se iba dar por vencido.

-Esta bien, te lo contare-hice una pausa-pero que se vaya- y señale a Castiel.

-¿Me vas a echar de mi propia casa?-dijo en burla.

-Como tú lo quieras tomar-dije fingiendo estar enojada- es un secreto, si quieres quédate pero pobre de ti-comencé a amenazar-que te burles o tomes esto para burlarte de mi o amenazarme con lo que voy a decir. No se de lo que seré capaz de hacerte, contratare a personas que te den una paliza-puse una cara amenazante- o le pediré a Lysandro que te haga la vida imposible muah muah- comencé a reírme como una psicópata. Castiel por su parte me miraba sorprendido. Lysandro estaba normal como siempre-no, no llegaría a aquellos extremos. Pero eso si, te pido que no te burles de lo que escucharas.

-Enana ¿De dónde has escuchado eso?- pregunto entre risas.

-Castiel, no me provoques que no quiero que salga el lado oscuro-dije seria.

-Está bien, puedes hablar-dijo dejando de lado las burlas.

-La verdad hoy. Ha sido un día como los que me ocurren raras veces.

-¿Te refieres a...?-intervino Lysandro, tenia toda la razón. Yo solo asentí.

-Sí, es el mismo sueño. No ha cambiado nada. Siempre el mismo chico pelinegro en el aeropuerto marchándose con su madre. ¿Aun te acuerdas de él?- le pregunte a Lysandro.

-Como no acordarme de nuestro mejor amigo de infancia, como olvidarme de Castiel

-Si, y siempre grito que no se vaya y despierto llorando-afirme-ni se te ocurra decir que eres tu, Castiel. Eres todo lo opuesto a el-hice una pausa- de pequeño era amable, tierno, cariñoso-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas-Lysandro ¿No has sabido nada de él?-le pregunte al albino, tan solo negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi para abrazarme. Castiel se fue de la sala.

-No me gusta verte así- y me seco las lagrimas- vamos, sonríe por mi ¿Si?-me pidió trate de sonreír lo mejor que pude-ves, iluminas cualquier lugar con esa sonrisa que tienes- recordé otra vez más a Castiel y las lágrimas una vez más salieron.

_**Narra Castiel**_

Fui a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama, estaba enojado. _Todo por no haber cumplido esa estúpida promesa, se encuentra así, ella, la única persona a la que no quería hacerle daño. A la niña que protegí de los niños por unos cuantos años, pero no la protegí de mí mismo_. Tire la almohada que se encontraba al pie de la cama y lo lance a la pared. Trate de calmarme antes de regresar a la sala. Pero no me calme del todo, y lleve un pañuelo en mis manos. La excusa perfecta.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, vi a Lysandro muy cerca de ella, demasiado para mi. Sus frentes estaban juntas. Notaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Quizás sea de llorar trate de convencerme. _Ambos se ven bien juntos, el si merece estar con ella y no tú_. Me dijo mi conciencia_ ¿A quién quieres engañar? Tu la has hecho sufrir y demasiado. Prometiste estar en contacto con ella y NO lo hiciste_. Tenía toda la razón, el había estado siempre con ella. La visitaba en vacaciones, no había ninguna vacación que no fuera por allá más que sea algunos días. Pero ella fue mi primer amor, me gustaba de pequeño, no era como las otras niñas. Ella era diferente y lo sigue siendo.

Seguí mi camino y me acerque a ellos, se separaron al instante en que me vieron. La tome de las manos, y la lleve a la cocina. Lysandro se quedo con cara de que rayos estas haciendo. No me importo y aun así lo hice. Comencé a secarle las lágrimas con el pañuelo, una vez que terminé la abrace fuerte. Extrañaba tener a mi pequeña princesa en mis brazos. Ella es tan dulce, inocente y... Frágil a la vez. Quería llorar, hace cuanto soñaba con este momento, volverla a tener en mis brazos. Desde que la vi por primera vez en el instituto, la reconocí de inmediato. Pensé que ella haría lo mismo. Estaba con mi amigo albino conversando y se acerco en dirección nuestra, pero solo lo saludo a el.

_**Flash back**_

Nos encontrábamos debajo del árbol del instituto. Lysandro y yo hablando sobre la banda, distingo a una chica que no había visto en el instituto acercarse. Se trataba de ella, era Su. Estaba cambiada, más alta. _Lo que hacen los años _pensé.

-Lysandro- lo saludo con un beso y un abrazo.

-Su...-dijo sorprendido-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-le pregunto algo confuso.

-Estudiare aquí-dijo feliz, estaba realmente feliz. Tal y como la recordaba con aquella amplia sonrisa, que era capaz de alegrar a las personas.

-¿Y qué tal te parece el instituto?- le pregunto a ella.

-Bien, bien. Aunque... No estoy decidida en que actividad inscribirme-dijo un poco triste ¿en cual estas Lysandro? Dime que estas en el de baloncesto o en el de jardinería.

-Lamentablemente, no estoy en ninguno de los dos... Estoy en el de música-se desanimo, esperaba que me saludara tal y como lo hizo con Lysandro. Recordé que me había teñido el cabello.

-Cof cof-trate de llamar la atención.

-Ah sí, Sucrette quiero presentarte a un amigo- y se acercaron a mí. Ella detrás de él como si yo la fuera a comer.

-Tranquila que no muerdo-y me incorpore-me llamo Castiel, es un placer-dije en una manera seductora.

-Me lla...llamo Sucrette-se acerco un poco mas como si pretendía saber si yo era su amigo de infancia.

-Lysandro, me voy-y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

-¿Le he dado miedo?-le pregunto a Lysandro en un murmullo.

_**End Flash Back**_

_**Narra Sucrette**_

No sabia que le pasaba al pelirrojo, estaba muy atento. No era el mismo de siempre, al parecer lo que dije le afecto o le afecto mi estado.

-Ca...Castiel, ya estoy bien-trate de confortarlo-así que vamos a ¿ensayar?

-Mejor anda a tu casa que ya es tarde-me dijo.

-Está bien- me dispuse a irme y el me tomo la muñeca e hizo girarme para verle el rostro acto seguido me aferro contra su pecho. Sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado- me aconsejo y me soltó.

Salí de la cocina y fui a despedirme de Lysandro con un abrazo. Castiel ya se encontraba en la puerta. Me despedí con la mano y me aleje. Camine sin rumbo fijo, la verdad es que estaba perdida. Pensé en regresar a la casa de Castiel, pero no sabia donde era. _Camina recto_ me ordenó mi conciencia. Cada vez que me perdía caminaba recto llegaba a un lugar conocido. _Pero… ¿A qué dirección me dirijo?_ Le pregunte. _No se, elige uno al azar._ Respondió mi conciencia. _Gracias por tu ayuda_ y elegí la calle que estaba al frente.

_**Narra Lysandro**_

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio y recordé que era la primera vez que ella venia aquí, así que no sabría en que dirección irse.

-Lysandro...-me llamo vacilante-¿crees que llegara bien?- lo mire sorprendido.

-Hay que buscarla-dijimos al unísono.

-Ve por allá y yo por acá-le dije mientras corríamos a la esquina de la calle por el lado que se había marchado minutos antes- no debe de estar lejos-asegure.

Perdí de vista a mi amigo en la oscuridad y comencé a buscarla, grite su nombre para encontrarla mas rápido. No había ningún resultado. Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirme, distinguí la figura de una chica a lo lejos que se frotaba los brazos para calentarse.

-¡Sucrette!-grite mientras me dirigía hacia ella y se volteo en dirección mía. Si, se trataba de ella. Me saque la chaqueta y se la coloque en sus hombros.

-Gracias, Lys-y me abrazo-en serio te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi-la miraba con dulzura a la chica que he amado desde que éramos pequeños. Pero nunca me había atrevido decírselo. _Ya sé, le diré que yo le puse la acacia roja y las hojas de dracena_.

-Su... ¿Te gusto la acacia roja y las hojas de dracena que estaban en el camino?-le pregunte nervioso, le iba a preguntar si sabia de su significado pero me detuve.

-¿Tú me regalaste entonces todas esas flores?-me miro incrédula.

-¿Todas?-repetí-no, solamente te regale las que te acabo de mencionar_ ¿Quién más le ha regalado las demás flores?_

-Sí, justo en ese día encontré varias flores: un tulipán rojo, una acacia roja, las hojas de dracena, una gerbera, un tulipán amarillo, un mirto y un trébol blanco. Un día de locos ¿no?-me comento.

_Todas tienen un mensaje escondido. Al parecer no he sido el único que se le ha ocurrido dejarle uno que otro mensaje_. Las palabras _tulipán rojo_ retumbaban en mi cabeza.

-Sera mejor, que regresemos a tu residencia lo más pronto posible- dije cambiando de tema saque mi celular del bolsillo y comencé a escribir un mensaje.

Acabo de encontrar a Su, me dirijo para su residencia. Está bien.

PD: tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. Si es posible hoy.

Termine de escribirle el mensaje y al cabo de unos minutos recibí una respuesta.

Está bien, nos encontramos en la residencia de ella.

No estábamos tan lejos de la residencia de ella y me pregunto.

-Hey, Lys ¿Te gusta alguien del instituto?-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, me sonroje. Era más que claro, que me gustaba ella. Le acabo de nombrar lo de las rosas y seguía sin darse cuenta. Tan inocente como siempre.

-S...si-dije finalmente, su cara era de sorpresa. Estaba realmente feliz.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto- debe ser alguien bonita ¿No?-hizo una pausa yo asentí-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?-insistía mientras caminaba de espalda. Inflo sus cachetes- ¿Y ya te le has confesado?-esa era la peor pregunta que pudo hacer. Por suerte llegamos a la residencia.

-Llegamos- dije finalmente para distraerla. Castiel se acercaba en dirección nuestra.

-Vaya, vaya. Si que se tardaron en llegar-nos reprochó.

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras, por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?- le pregunto.

-Yo le di la dirección, para que viniera a buscarte en cualquier caso que tardáramos en encontrarte-conteste lo más creíble que fuera.

-Espero que no me acoses pelirrojo-le advirtió.

-Ja-rio-ya quisieras- ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Adiós Lys-se despidió de mi pero no de mi amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Oye, yo también estoy aquí-reclamo el pelirrojo.

-Lys ¿Dijiste algo?-yo negué- Jaja adiós pelirrojo-y entro.

-¿De que querías hablar?-me pregunto sin rodeos.

-De Su ¿qué te parece si lo hablamos en tu casa?-el asintió.

* * *

Bien chicas después de tanto tiempo de "ausencia" me reporto.

Al principio me había puesto la meta de actualizar cada semana -.-" pues... bien sera realmente difícil. Peor aun en esta época del colegio. así que decidí que si cada capitulo tenia 5 reviews actualizaría pero como veo apenas conseguí tres no importa, lo importante es que les hayan encantado el capitulo anterior.

Siguiente punto sus reviews me alegraron la semana, considere la opción de subirlo ese mismo día que me llegaron pero dije no... el fin de semana si alcanzo mas reviews.

wendylove4: espero que te siga gustando :D

rox siniestra : ya sabes quien es el chico n.n y respecto a cuantos? jaja son algunos pero no determinare la cantidad :D

CandyGiirL12 : wiii! alguien que esperaba que actualice Q.Q fue tan conmovedor *snif snif* actualizare lo mas pronto posible

Si a la semana o dos semanas de haber publicado el capitulo y no consigo los 5 reviews( como mínimo) lo subiré sin falta el tercer fin de semana. Así que espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo. Nos leeremos próximamente

PD: No se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas lo que sea


End file.
